The Other Side of The Gate
by MHbuttaz4ever
Summary: Jane meets a girl on the other side of the gate. Skate Boarder meets Science Geek. Thanks for reading. Love MHbuttaz4ever.
1. The Lives Of Two

**Jane's POV**

This is so stupid. I just want to get out of this house. They won't shut up. I try to block out the screaming by covering my ears, but that doesn't work. They're arguing…again. There isn't a minute that goes by where they aren't fighting. Sometimes I don't hear anything for a second, then my ears will register the sound of a slap. Dad hit Ma. That only happened three times. Right now they are just fighting with words.

I look over at the window, then I look over at my skateboard. Smiling I get up from my bed, grab my skateboard and start walking toward the window. I look toward my bedroom door. This is what I do every Friday. Somethings just never end.

I look out at the tree standing outside my window. Without having to think I jump onto it, making sure I don't make any noises, I climb down the tree.

It didn't take me long to feel the wet, green grass come in contact with my worn out Convereses. As soon as I was well secure on the ground I made my way toward the sidewalk. Laying the skateboard on its wheels, I put one foot on top and push with the other. On my way to the skatepark.

**Maura's POV**

Well, my parents are out of town today. I'm sort of used to it. My babysitter is taking care of me. She is so sweet and very pretty. Her name is Jennifer, but I call her Jen, and she's twenty-one. I'd rather have my parents here, but since they aren't, I'm glad Jen is.

I'm on my very large, pink bed, reading my science book, when I hear a knock on my closed bedroom door. "Who is it?" I call out.

"Jen, can I come in?" I heard her reply.

"Um, of course. Last time I checked you were my babysitter." I answer.

Looking at the door when it opens, Jen comes tip toeing in. Like any other day she is dressed in very short jean shorts and a black shirt that has her favorite bands name on it, Hunter Valentine. It showed her belly button, that of course had a piercing in it. She also had on her shabby looking hightops. Just to let you know she does not dress like this when my parents are around….which is never.

Jen walks toward my bed and sits down. She isn't talking. Which is weird, she talks like nonstop. I show her that I'm confused by making the face I do when she says something about Hunter Valentine. She knows I'm confused so she starts talking.

"So, whatcha doin? Is that a new science book?"

I shake my head, the confusion not leaving my face.

Jen nods like she knew it was a stupid question anyway. I never buy new science books because Mother bought this for me on my fifth birthday.

"Jen?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so quiet all of the sudden?"

She sighs, she probably needs to get something off her chest. "I need to go to the skatepark."

I look at her, "But whose going to watch me?"

She sighs again, this time very frustrated, "That's what I wanted to ask you. Will you come with me? I only need to go for a second."

Since I was laying on my stomach, I come to sit on the edge of my bed. "Why do you have to go?"

Jen rolls her eyes, "Why is that important? Just come with me, please?"

I sigh this time, nodding, I say, "Alright let me get ready."

Jen kisses me on the cheek, "Thank you."

Jen makes her way out. I turn to my dresser. What should I wear…..?

**Jane's POV **

After fifteen minutes, I open the black, steel gate that led you into the skatepark. I look around and see my buds. Frosty and Mr.K, just so you know, that's not their real names. I call Barry, Frosty, because his last name is Frost. I call Vince, Mr.K, because his last name is Korsak. Simple enough.

Anyway, as I start making my way over , Mr.K starts waving but Frosty hasn't even noticed me. He's staring at something, so I follow his eyes. As soon as I set eyes on this glorious site, I think China heard my jaw drop.

I can see a beautiful blonde sitting on the bench outside the skatepark gates, reading a science book. I think she feels my eyes on her cause she looks up and throws a friendly smile at me. She waves and I wave back, but I don't look away. She just goes back to reading.

A slap on my back brings this fabulous moment to an end. Joey. He isn't looking at me, but he was staring at a certain blonde. I don't know why but he had a smug grin on his face.

I don't even have to ask, he starts talking, "She is all mine Rizzoli. I call her."

I scoff, "I bet you ten bucks she says no when you ask her out."

Joey nods slowly, "If she says no, you have to ask her out."

I smile, sticking my hand out, I say, "Lead the way."

Joey shakes his head, but he starts walking toward the unknown blonde. I see him talking to her with a grin on his face. I look over at her and try holding in a laugh, because her smile was clearly fake.

After a couple of minutes, I could see this girl has been suffering enough. So I decide to go save her. Rizzoli Charm, activated.

I swagger over there, yes, swagger. Rizzolis don't walk they swagger. I open the gate and stand right in front of the girl. I lean on the outside of the gate and smile at her. She smiles back, forgeting all about Joey.

I point at him, still making eye contact with the blonde, "Is this boy bothering you?"

The girl nods slowly.

I look at Joey, "Come on, man. Leave the girl alone." The mocking grin on my face doesn't leave.

Joey turns around to walk away, muttering, "Whatever."

I look at the blonde, "Jane Rizzoli. What's your name?"


	2. The Meeting Of Two

**A.N: Okay, before you get mad. I have a very reasonable explanation for my absence. I... okay I don't have a reason. But please forgive me. Let's just put everything behind us...and be friends again. Perfect its settled. Dinner at my place. Coolio Foolio. **

**Let us get down to business. In this chapter we will find out that Maura has a prick of a boyfriend. Hey Jen's words not mine. Also it's gonna be a little sad when Jane comes home. But trust me everything will be alright. I think...**

**Oh and by the way if you have seen the Rizzles tag lately on Tumblr you might have seen this jerk commenting on Sasha Alexander's feet. Don't listen to it. Person is just trying to get attention. We all know she is beautiful, inside and out.**

**Alright, enjoy my little chimpmunkers.**

**Maura POV**

I can't say my name. Why can't I say my name? I keep staring into the most beautiful brown eyes. "My name is-," I'm interupted by Jen yelling. But I keep my eyes on Jane.

"It's time to go home!" Jen interrupts. Jen is walking toward us. When she is right beside me, she looks at Jane. She smiles,"Who's your little friend? She your new girlfriend?" Me and Jane blush.

I look at Jane, "Will you excuse us?"

"Yea sure."

I get up off of the bench and pull Jen with me, out of ear shot. I throw a glare at her. She shrugs, "What? I just wanted to know. Is she?"

I shake my head furiously, "She can't be my girlfriend. Remember?"

She doesn't understand for a moment, then her face scrunches up, "Ew, you're still dating that jerk? I'd rather eat vomit than even look at him."

Geez. That was mean. "He isn't ugly," I say matter of factly.

"No but he's a prick."

"Language." I say in my disaproval tone.

"Sorry, but why are you still dating him? He doesn't treat you right."

"I have to. Mother and Father said so. He is the son of a very rich and powerful family."

She shakes her head, "So what? He won't ever make you happy." I glare at her. "Fine, but that girl over there is pretty cute." She nods over at Jane.

"Yea maybe. That's why we have to leave. I'll go tell her."

I walk over to Jane without another word to Jen. Jane is smiling at me, I smile back. "Hey, sorry about that. Look it was nice meeting you Jane, but I have a boyfriend. I also have to go bye." I start walking away, but Jane says something.

"Hey! Will I ever see you again?"

"Um. Maybe. Bye"

"WAIT!"

I look at her again, "What?"

Jane smiles hopefully, "I still don't know your name."

I smile, "Maybe not knowing my name will help all of us in the future."

Jane nods sadly and puts her head down, I can tell she is upset. Maybe I am being a little to harsh. I look at Jen, she points at Jane and whispers, "Come on. She was just trying."

I look back at Jane. Fine. I run up to her and kiss her on the cheek. I whisper in her ear, "My name is Maura." The pearly whites return to her face and that makes me smile back.

"Okay, bye Maura."

"Bye Jane."

I walk away, Jen following me to the car. Then we leave.

**Jane POV**

Yes! She kissed me on the cheek. Her name is beautiful. I could say it all day. Maura. Maura. Maura. I hope I will be able to see her again. I mean…. Cool.

"Jane!" Frosty shouts over at me from the other side of the gate.

"Coming." I walk over to the gate and step inside. My buds start walking toward me, board in their hands. Frosty has a huge grin on his face.

"Who was that, Jane?" Mr.K asks.

I put my board down, put one foot on it and say, "No one." Then I push off toward the half pipe. They don't let it go, I can tell because I hear them trying to catch up with me. I can really here Mr.K, he gets really tired when he is pushing to hard while trying to guide his board in the right direction... Okay. That sounded very wrong. Whatever.

Next thing I know Frosty is right next to me gliding along. He says something. "So did you get her number? She looked pretty into you." I shake my head. He is almost as nosy as Ma.

"She has a boyfriend." That shut him up. I look behind me and I can tell Mr.K is having a hard time keeping up so I stop riding. "You okay?" I ask him.

Panting he tries speaking, "Y- yea. I-I feel fine. Wh-who is she?"

I smile, wondering why he chose skateboarding as his sport when it just makes him tired. He should have chose golf or maybe ping pong.

He is looking at me waiting for an answer. "Look she was a girl I thought I had a shot with. Maybe I was a little to confident. Turns out she had a boyfriend." I say, sadly.

"Did she tell you her name?" Frosty asks, squinting. He does that a lot.

"Um. Yea. Her name is Maura," Frosty and Mr.K whistle. "What?"

"She even has a hot name."

I laugh, "Shut up you pervert," I look over at the half pipe, "Come on lets skate."

* * *

As soon as I step into the front door, I feel a wave of depression run through my body. What happened? I'm not new to the feeling of sadness. I always come home late to Ma crying, but this is different. It's silent in the house. The Rizzoli House. That never happens.

I look into the living room, where I thought my little brothers would be playing video games, but the room was empty. Same as the kitchen. I run up stairs, my feet pounding against the old wooden staircase. Running down the hall I look into my Tommy and Frankie's room. Nobody.

"Okay! What's going on?" I yell, trying to make myself known. Still no response. Alright this is getting very annoying I'm gone for five hours and suddenly I come home to nothing but air.

Then all of the sudden I hear whimpering and sobbing, coming from the backyard. I look out the window and see Ma sitting in the grass. Hands covering her eyes, her shoulders were shaking rapidly. I frown and ran down the stairs, the same way I came up.

I push open the back door, "Ma! You okay!" Then all of the sudden her shoulders immediately stop. She turns around and looks at me with tear stains on her cheeks. She doesn't say anything for awhile. Then she runs over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

Ma starts to cry again. "Ma what's wrong?" I ask very gently.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "Nothing that can't be fixed."

I don't know what happened, but that's all I needed to know. Everything was going to be alright. I think...

**A.N 2: You likey...hope so.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Love MHbuttaz4ever.**


	3. The Boyfriend Of One

**A.N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. Love you, all. In this chapter we will meet the prick...Maura's boyfriend. Have fun...**

**Maura POV**

Jane Rizzoli. Why can't I get her out of my head? I just have to forget about her. We didn't even have a real conversation. Why did I tell her that I had a boyfriend? What if she wasn't going to ask me out? All these questions are giving me a headache. It doesn't matter, I have to study for a test.

I go down stairs into the kitchen and grab an apple for a snack. I step into the living room and pick up my World History book off the coffee table. Sitting down on the leather couch, I open my book. I didn't even start reading, when there is a knock at my door. I sigh, "Really, can't someone study in peace?"

I walk over to the door and open it. Coming face to face with my boyfriend, Garrett Fairfield. Before I can even say anything, he pushes past me. I shut the door, very confused. "Hi Garrett. What's wrong?"

He glares at me, "Don't act all innocent. Your mother is going to be very disappointed."

I shake my head in disbelief. Why is he all mad? "Garrett what are you talking about? Why is Mother going to be mad."

Garrett scoffs, "Like you don't know. Remember yesterday?" I shake my head, "No, you don't? Well, let me ask you this. Where were you from twelve o'clock to one-thirty, yesterday?"

I think back to yesterday at twelve. Then it occurs to me. I was at the skate park with Jen. How does Garrett know that and why is he mad? I look up at him, his face is red. "I was at the skate park. How did you know?"

Garrett gives an evil chuckle, "The skate park is a very filthy place. I'd never step foot in it." He smiled, "I don't like the fact that you were kissing some disgusting dyke. You're my girlfriend. Nothing is going to change that." He walks toward the door, but turns around. "I do have friends, one friend that loves to skate every day. One named, Joey Grant. See you tomorrow at dinner, love." Then he was gone.

Then everything turned into a blur. I started to cry. I forgot everything . I needed to see Jane. To talk, maybe she can help. I run up stairs and lay on my bed. Crying in to my pillow, I wonder if things can ever get better. But things just seem to get worse.

I must have fallen asleep in the middle of crying because I woke up and it was night time. I stand up out of bed and walk over to my desk. Sitting down I look at my science book. It reminds me of Jane. Joey interrupted my reading, then Jane came over.

* * *

I need to see her. I can't though. I don't know anything about her, except that she's a skateboarder, named Jane Rizzoli. Also that she is beautiful. Mother would be very upset if I saw her. But there would be no way of her finding out, unless Garrett tells her.

I think for a moment. Maybe she is at the skate park. I look over at the digital clock, nine o'clock. Great, it's not possible for Jane to be in that dangerous neighborhood, at night. Well….it's worth a shot. I reach over and grab my cell phone, I call my driver.

He got here very quick and as soon as I'm in the car, I tell him where to go. He furrows his eyebrows, "Ms. Isles, I don't think your mother would be happy with either of us if I drive you there."

"Please, Tom. I really need to meet someone. Don't worry Mother will not find out," I plead. I really need to get to the skate park.

He gives a understanding smile, "Okay, but call me when I need to pick you up, ."

" I will."

Then he starts to drive. It didn't take long for him to come to a stop in front of the skate park. A lot of people were here. Bright lights were all over the place. I look at Tom, "Thanks Tom. I'll call you later."

"Goodbye, ."

I smile at him, "Call me Maura."

He nods and I jump out. Looking around, I can see people were starting to stare at me. Of course they were, I didn't belong here. I was in designer jeans with a bright pink top. Everybody else was in torn jeans and everything black, like they were trying to blend into the night.

I open the gate, trying to find Jane, but I couldn't see her. I walk over to two boys smoking, they looked at me as if I was crazy. "Do you guys nowhere Jane Rizzoli is?"

They look at each other. Waiting for a reply, finally one of them says, "Over by the water fountain." I respond with a quick 'thank you'.

I run over to the water fountain. Making a bigger audience than before. I see Jane bent over the fountain, slurping water. I think of what I should say to her. But before I could even think Jane turns around and looks surprised to see me.

Jane's eyes are big and her mouth was wide open, trying to register everything.

I don't know what to say, figuring out I didn't need to say anything cause, next thing I know Jane is dragging me behind the wall. Out of sight from everybody else.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Well…I…uh," Completely flustered.

Jane's confusion just worsens, "Maura, can you please tell me what made you think to come down here, at night? It's really dangerous here. I don't need a pretty face like yours to be rearranged."

I blush. She thinks I'm pretty. I look down trying to hide my ruby, red cheeks.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me toward the parking lot.

I resist and say, "No!" She looks at me, "I mean, I wanted to come see you. I had a bad day and I really wanted to talk to someone. You were very sweet yesterday, also it involves you."

"I'm the reason you had a bad day? What did I do?"

I shake my head, "No. It was my fault. I had no idea Joey Grant was friends with my boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jane asks.

I look down and dropped my voice, "I kissed you on the cheek and Joey saw. He told my boyfriend. Then today, I was studying and all of the sudden Garrett was there. He said 'I don't like the fact that you were kissing some disgusting dyke.' I got so mad, but he already left and-."

I was interrupted by Jane pulling me into a warm embrace. She calms me down, lets go of me, then starts to speak, "Maura, listen your boyfriend is a complete asshole, he doesn't-."

"Language, Jane," I whisper. She chuckles, smiling widely. "He isn't that bad. Garrett just doesn't like the fact that, a girl would be able to replace him. Bigotry runs in his family. He was raised that way."

Jane seems angry now. Her hands go to her hips, "I can't believe your defending this jerk, after he made you cry. I'm a little mad that you think it's not his fault. Yea, he probably was raised to treat people like me as if we're doormats. That doesn't give him the right to act like he's your master. You get to do what you want, alright?"

I smile real big, "Nobody has ever said that to me."

Jane smiles, too, "Well, it's about damn time somebody start," She looks around, without looking at me she says, "Do you want me to walk you home, or do you want to call your driver?"

I really don't want to be walking around at night, but I really want to be around the Italian for as long as I can. "We can walk."

"Perfect, lets get going."

**A.N/2: Thanks again. **

**Love, MHbuttaz4ever...**


	4. The Decision of One

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy. I hope ya'll had a good weekend. In this chapter Jane takes Maura home. Let's just say Jane might have asked a question that gonna make everything hit the fan. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Jane POV**

I pull Maura to the other side of the skate park to say goodbye to the boys. As soon as they see me walking up to them their faces turn into confusion. "Hey guys, this is Maura…?"

"Isles," Maura piped up.

I smile, "Maura Isles," I look at Maura, "Maura, these are my friends, Barry Frost and Vince Korsak."

Maura nods at them, they nod back. Nobody seemed like they were going to say anything, so I continued speaking, "Maura isn't from around here and since it's really late I'm going to walk her home."

"Is she making you do this? Blink twice if yes," Frosty whispered, as if no one was going to hear him. Mr.K started to chuckle. I look at Maura and I could see she didn't get the joke.

"Why would Jane make me do anything? Jane is a very sweet girl." She smiles up at me. Frosty and Mr.K looked at me as if I was the crazy one. Maura continues talking, "Besides, I think Jane was able to hear you say that. If you wanted her to hear, you didn't have to whisper. A better way of keeping something secret is to…maybe slip a note - ."

I grab Maura's hand and pull her to the gate. "Goodnight guys!" I yell over my shoulder.

* * *

It took us twenty minutes to get to the Isles residence. Maura was putting her keys in the lock, when she turned to face me. "Do you want to come inside? My parents aren't home and my babysitter is asleep."

I froze, she has a babysitter? Maura is sixteen years old. Why would she have a babysitter? "You have a babysitter," She nods, "But you're sixteen. Can't you look after yourself?"

Maura looks down, "Well, sometimes I just don't feel very safe and Jen is a very nice friend to have around. Is it not normal for sixteen year olds to have babysitters?"

I just stare at her for awhile. Maura was the strangest person I have ever met, yet I just want to hang out with her more. I smile at her, "No, it's not normal, but it doesn't matter. If you think having a babysitter is cool, then I think it is, too."

Maura grinned, and boy was it the most beautiful smile I have ever laid eyes on. I just kept staring, but then I saw it leave her face. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was confused at what I was staring at.

"Is there something on my mouth?" She asked, wiping her mouth off a dozen times.

I shake my head, "No. It's just you have a dazzling smile."

She blushed, "Thank you. Now, would you like to come in?"

"I would love to."

We walk into the door and I wasn't too surprised at what I saw. For what the clothes Maura wears, I just knew she had to have an extremely large house. It was very beautiful. There was paintings and bookshelves everywhere. I look over and see a 75-inch television screen hanging on the wall.

"Whoa! That's a big TV. The Red Sox game would look amazing on that," I turn my back on the television to look at the Maura, "So what do you want to do?"

Maura points upstairs, "Well, it's very late, and i don't want you walking home by yourself, you can sleep here. Maybe you should call your mother or father and ask if you stay over. I'll be upstairs. My room is first thing on the left and don't be too loud, remember Jen is sleeping." She walks upstairs. I hear her door open and close.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Ma's number. She immediately picks up the phone. I pull my ear away from the phone when I hear Ma's shrilled voice. "Janie! Where are you young lady? Do you realize what time it is? You scared me half to death."

"Ma," I whisper harshly, "I'm at a friend's house. Can I stay the night?"

"I don't know, tomorrow is church and I know you didn't bring any clothes to your 'friends' house.

"Don't worry Ma. I'll take care of all that. Listen, I really like this girl."

Ma gasped, "You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?! I want to meet this girl."

"Ma, I'll tell you all about her later, and she's not my girlfriend. We just met. Now can I stay?"

A minute of silence passed, "Alright."

I smile, "Awesome, thanks Ma. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you, Janie."

I hang up and quickly walk up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. I probably should have knocked, because when I opened the door Maura was just changing into her shirt. I look away, "I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I'll just wait outside the door."

"No it's okay. You can come in now, if you would like. Did your mother say you can stay over?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to wake up really early. I have a church tomorrow."

Maura smiled softly, "Do you need a nightgown?"

I shake my head, "No, I have some boxers on and a tang top underneath. I'll just wear that."

Maura nods and lies down in the bed. I just stand there, wondering where I was going to sleep; Maura opened her eyes up at me. "Well, aren't you going to lie down?"

"Oh, I didn't know we were going to be sleeping in the same bed."

Maura sits up, "You don't want to?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, of course I did, but it would be very weird. I mean I have a crush on this girl, yet I barely know her and I'm already sleeping in her bed. So, I said the one thing that came to mind, "Yea. Let's sleep." I pull down my pants and take off my shirt, leaving myself in a pair of boxers and a tang top. I turn off the light and lie down next Maura pulling the covers over my body. I turn and look at her.

"Maura, how long do you think you and Garret are going to be together?" I knew it was a personal question, but I just needed to know.

Maura sighs, "Jane, my family is very wealthy. That means my family wants me to someday be married to a wealthy man. If I don't I would most likely disappoint everybody, especially my mother. My mother arranged the relationship between me and Garrett."

"I get that, Maura, but in the end are you really happy with Garrett?" I asked. It was a very simple question to me. I guess to Maura, it wasn't that simple at all. She didn't answer, she just turned away from me. "Maura, I know we just met and everything, but I just want you to know. I've never met a girl like you, and if you think being with Garrett is making you happy, then I'm happy for you. Goodnight." I turned over.

As soon as I heard Maura's breathing even out, I fell asleep.


End file.
